


Farewell and Adieu

by copperheadpony



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperheadpony/pseuds/copperheadpony
Summary: “Dammit Keith, why do you have to go?” Lance sobs out, tightening his grip. “You know why.” Keith quietly responds





	

     Soft light swept across the room as cars drove past, their tires creating soft swishing noises in the puddles collecting on the roads. Keith watches the light play across Lance’s face. It had changed since he first met Lance. Scars crisscross the tan skin, the most striking slashing ear to cheek. Keith studies the closed eyes, knowing their piercing blue gaze, and the laugh lines that faintly showed in slumber. He could count every scar, and he knows each story.The one across Lance’s cheek was stray shot that had grazed his face as he was rescuing an alien family. The scar on his collarbone was an accidental slice from sparring that Lance refused to go into the healing pod for, grinning while he said that it would be a manly scar. The dark X on his stomach from a stab wound when a supposed ally turned rogue and struck out at the closet thing to him. Keith almost lost it that day. A ragged line across his bicep was from a rough crash landing on a remote planet that left Lance stranded for a week. The stories were almost as long as each scar, and Keith was swamped in memories for a moment.  
Lance stirs, and his eyes flutter open.  
     “Keith, why are you awake? You leave tomorrow.” Keith shakes himself to the present. He meets that piercing blue gaze, and smiles.  
     “I want to remember you before I go.” Lance’s eyes begin to fill, and Keith mentally kicks himself for making Lance cry. He gathers the lanky man in his arms, and begins to rock.  
     “Dammit Keith, why do you have to go?” Lance sobs out, tightening his grip.  
     “You know why.” Keith quietly responds. Lance’s sobs stutter for a moment before he pulls away.  
     “You have to promise you’ll make it back in one piece.” Keith swallows hard.  
     “Lance, I-“  
      Lance shakes his head. “No, promise me. I can’t lose you, not while I’m stuck here and you’re out galavanting about saving the galaxy.”  
      Keith gives a watery chuckle. “Did you read a dictionary while I was gone?”  
     “Promise me!”  
     “I promise I’ll try to come back in one main piece.”  
      Lance lands a solid hit on his shoulder. “Ass.”  
     “But I’m your ass.” This makes Lance smile. Keith opens his arms, and Lance curls back into his embrace. Lance begins to draw shapes on Keith’s chest, and Keith can’t help but glance at the biggest scar on Lance. It looks like a lightning bolt hit his back, and Lance hates it. He keeps telling Keith one day he’ll get a tattoo to cover it. Even two years later, it’s still tender and Keith catches Lance wincing when there’s strain. Allura couldn’t handle watching Lance in pain, and decided that he would do better somewhere out of harm’s way. It killed the entire team, but it was better. Keith’s eyes wander to the wheelchair stationed by the bedside. It was Altean in make, but Lance had decorated it with seashells of all colors. Keith sighs and pulls Lance tighter. The soft rain slowly lulls them to sleep.

      Dawn wakes them slowly, its golden rays sliding over the room. Lance calls it ironic, that the saddest day of the year has to be the brightest. Keith slowly packs his bag, trying to ignore the ever growing tightening in his chest. Lance is bustling about, knocking his wheelchair into everything. He tried to make breakfast, but ultimately burnt the entire meal. Keith just kissed him on the forehead and thanked him for making an effort.  
      Keith pushes Lance and his chair up the hill, Red slowly coming into view. Keith pushes Lance right up to Red’s paws, and Lance pats the metal in his reach.  
     “Take care of him, Red.” The giant mech leans its head down and purrs, gently nudging the chair. Lance smiles, his eyes filling with tears again. He turns to Keith.  
     “Will you tell Blue I say hi, and I miss her? ” Keith nods, his throat closing up. He kneels beside Lance’s chair.  
     “I’ll send you a holo once I get to the Castle.” Lance tightens his lips, and gives a crisp nod, trying to hold back his tears. Keith brushes a hair away from his face.

     “Call me if there is any trouble okay? I don’t care how small it is, the galaxy can wait.” Lance nods again, and flings his arms around Keith’s shoulders.  
     “Be safe.” Lance whispers. Keith pulls away, gives Lance a kiss, and Red opens her maw to allow entrance. Keith walks in, not before turning and waving before fully jogging inside. Red closes her mouth.  
      Lance watches as Red boots up her thrusters, and slowly begins her ascent. Wind whips around Lance, creating a tornado of leaves swirling around him. Red roars, and then rockets away, leaving the echo of her cry as she gets smaller and smaller. Lance holds up a hand to the sky.

     “Be safe” He repeats, the small red dot disappearing in a flash.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from song Spanish Ladies, sung by Sarah Blasko


End file.
